The OAIC's efforts to develop effective interventions to increase independence among the elderly will be aided by the conduct of a continuous process of translating research findings into health care practice. With this in mind, the specific aims of the information dissemination core are: 1. To translate OAIC research results into health care practice; 2. To provide technical support to the Center's ISs, IDSs, pilot studies and other cores that helps facilitate the dissemination and use of research results by the Center's target audiences; 3. To create collaborative relationships with other OAICs and professional groups; 4. To develop and implement strategies that ensure that the Center's activities and products are responsive to the needs of minority populations; and 5. To seek extramural funds that enable the Center to enhance or broaden its dissemination activities.